A Samurai's Legacy
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: Echizen Ryoma and her oldr brother Echizen Ryoga are tennis prodigies born and raised. Looking for a challenge and a change of routine the two move with their family to Japan. Welcome to Seigaku!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this is mine

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

A/N: Hey this has been on my computer for a while and I felt that this might just be the time to put it up. I am working on the new chapters for my other stories though some of them I still have no idea how to continue but I will work on it. Any way R&R.

"_Thoughts"_

"**English"**

_**Intercoms**_

**A Samurai's Legacy- Chapter 1 (Welcome to Japan)**

The roar of the planes engines and the lurch it gave as the landing gear was released jolted the passengers from their sleep. One such passenger opened blurry golden eyes to gaze out the plane window at the airport below. A pair of equally golden eyes also turned as Echizen Ryoga leaned across his little sister to look out the window as well.

"This is it Chibisuke; welcome to Japan."

The owner of the blurry golden eyes, Echizen Ryoma a.k.a. Chibisuke threw a quick glance at her older brother before turning back to the window and the fast approaching airport.

"We'll be landing soon. Who is supposed to be meeting us when we land?"

"Oyaji."

"… We're going to need a taxi."

Ryoga nodded as they both quieted to listen to the plane announcements.

_**Passengers please make sure your seats and tray tables are in the proper positions and fasten your seatbelts to prepare for landing.**_

There was a flurry of motion as everyone hastened to follow the instructions. Ryoma and Ryoga looked at each other and nodded. They weren't sure what to expect but they knew it would still be interesting.

--

When the plane finally landed after circling the airport a number of times, it was dark out and everyone was tired. Ryoma herself had fallen back asleep not long after speaking with her brother and seemed content to stay that way. Ryoga gave a slight smile and reached over to shake his sister awake before thinking better of it.

The two of them were on their way to meet up with their parents in their new home in Japan. Their parents had left two months prior to set up their new home, leaving them to finish the numerous tennis competitions they were supposed to compete in. They would have been in Japan a month ago had their father not called and asked them to close up their homes in New York and California. With all of the preparations and such that needed to be done to both homes they were both tired. It would be better to let Ryoma sleep while she could. They would both be busy the next few days.

--

Both Ryoga and Ryoma had been home schooled for most of their lives and were ahead of their age groups because of it. Ryoga, the eldest of the two, was 16 and had moved far enough ahead in his studies that he had graduated high school. Ryoma on the other hand was the youngest at the age of 12. And while she was also advanced, she had decided to only move up two years, making her a third year at Seigaku Middle School.

To both of their surprise, Ryoga would be joining her at Seigaku Middle School as a trainer for the boys tennis team under Coach Ryuzaki. According to Ryuzaki, Ryoma also had permission to join the boys tennis team, stating that, with Ryomas' past experiences, the girls tennis team just wasn't competitive enough.

What hadn't been mentioned were her reasons for asking Ryoga to become a trainer for her. Though it really went unsaid to anyone who knew the Echizens. And having been like a grandmother to the siblings, Ryuzaki knew what would best motivate them both.

The siblings were extremely close, perhaps because of their shared distaste for their father's childish attitude and love of porn, though it was most likely a result of their doubles pairing. Before becoming a Nationally ranked pair they had won four straight American Championships and various other tournaments. They knew each others moves and had been told more than once that they played as if they could read each others minds. What Ryuzaki knew was that only her father and brother could motivate her to improve her tennis time and time again.

_**--**_

_**Welcome to Tokyo International Airport, please make sure that you have all of your belongings and gather the rest of your luggage from Baggage Claim B.**_

Taking one last look at his sleeping sister Ryoga stood and pulled down the duffle bag with their change of clothes, books, and music players from the overhead compartment. Quickly gathering they had taken from the bag, Ryoga swung the bag over one shoulder and unbuckled Ryoma from her seat. By then only the passengers with children were still on board and the aisle was empty. Taking his sister, he gently put her on his back with her head resting on his shoulder, pausing when she stirred before settling back down again.

Adjusting her weight slightly he checked one last time to make sure they hadn't left anything before walking down the aisle towards the plane exit. He smiled at the flight attendant standing by the door.

"She is so adorable; do you need help with anything?"

Ryoga smiled; he knew Ryoma would be flipping out if she knew anyone called her adorable.

"Yes actually, I need to know where to pick up pets and where I can get a taxi to a hotel."

It was to late now to try to find a house they had never seen before and they were both experiencing jet lag. Together they had won enough prize money in tournaments that they had plenty of money to spend; and both of them had taken on odd jobs from time to time so they were going to find a hotel and get some well deserved rest.

"Pets can be picked up next to the baggage claim and there is a phone which connects directly to a taxi service."

"Thank you, the help is appreciated."

Ryoga nodded at the flight attendant and walked off the plane and into the terminal. At 11:00 at night, the airport wasn't really crowded and Ryoga easily maneuvered through the people that were still there.

Reaching Baggage Claim B Ryoga took the time to get a baggage cart and bring it over to the carousel. Slipping Ryoma from his back Ryoga gently placed her on the cart, covering her with his jacket when she shivered. The airport was cold and she wasn't wearing a coat. Placing the duffle bag down with her he moved the cart off to the side where he could still see it and moved to get their stuff.

His first stop was the area next to the baggage claim where he picked up a navy blue cat carrier with a decidedly agitated Himalayan cat inside. Hoping to placate the irate feline Ryoga brought the carrier over to the sleeping Ryoma.

"Karupin, I need you to watch over Ryoma while I get our things, got it?"

Looking into the carrier Ryoga saw the overly intelligent cat nod before he opened the door and allowed him out knowing he would protect his mistress.

Casting one last look at his sister and her cat he walked over to the crowd at the baggage claim and made his way through. He hadn't been waiting long when Ryoma's blue tennis bag and his black one came around the bend. Grabbing those and placing them by his feet Ryoga turned back to wait for their others to come out. They had quite a few of them; what between clothes for the two of them for two months, Karupins cat stuff, awards from their most recent tournaments and anything their father had forgotten at either of their homes. All together there were six suitcases and eight boxes… maybe they needed a bus; taxi didn't have enough trunk room.

Fifteen minutes, six suitcases and eight boxes later Ryoga was once again settling his little sister onto his back. Their taxi was waiting outside to take them to a nearby hotel where they could both get some rest. He sighed as Ryoma shifted in her sleep; once she fell asleep Ryoma was virtually impossible to wake up. With one hand keeping Ryoma on his back Ryoga grabbed the bar of the loaded cart and began pushing it towards the exit.

Outside Ryoga found their taxi waiting and moved the cart over to the trunk putting on his mask as he did so. They might be open around each other but they never showed their real selves to people they didn't know or trust. As he stopped at the trunk of the taxi the driver got out and moved towards him.

"Are you Echizen Ryoga?"

Smirk firmly in place Ryoga spoke.

"Yes that's me."

"I was told to take you to the nearest hotel; is this correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright then I'll get your things in the trunk, you get settled in the back."

Ryoga nodded and opened the passenger side back door. Gently sliding Ryoma in and buckling her up he left the door open and moved back to the cart. At the half-empty cart Ryoga grabbed Karupin from where he had settled on Ryoma's tennis bag and placed him gently on Ryomas lap and shut the door. Moving around the car Ryoga settled into the driver side back seat, waiting far the taxi to be loaded. It didn't take long for everything to be loaded and the trunk shut. Ryoga settled back as the driver got in the taxi and drove away.

The ride was short and when they got to their hotel it was the work of a few minutes to unload all of their luggage onto a cart. Apparently it was easier to unload than load. With Ryoma once again slung on his back and Karupin sitting on the top of their luggage, Ryoga took the cart inside and got a room. The receptionist at the desk said nothing about Karupin, Ryoma or the fact that they were alone; simply passing their room key and directing them to the elevator.

Reaching their room on the fifth floor Ryoga deposited Ryoma onto the nearest of the two beds; covering her with the blanket before allowing Karupin to curl up with her. Deciding to leave the luggage for the morning, Ryoga moved to the nearest bed and collapsed upon it. Right before he fell asleep Ryoga made a quick decision.

"_We only have around a week before school starts. Might as well enjoy our last week of freedom. We can go home after the first day of school."_

With that decision Ryoga joined his sister in oblivion for some well deserved rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

"_Thoughts"_

"**English"**

_**Intercoms**_

-"2nd person in phone conversation"-

**A Samurai's Legacy- Chapter 2**

The next morning saw Ryoma moving silently around the hotel room gathering clothes for herself and her brother and getting food for Karupin. Ryoma had woken up an hour before at 8:00 in an unfamiliar room. After getting over her confusion she had gone about setting the luggage around what she knew to be a hotel room. She had, of course, seen her brother but hadn't bothered to wake him, figuring he needed sleep after carrying her from the plane to the hotel.

The muffled sound of a phone ringing broke her internal musings. Looking around she spotted her brothers jacket. Reaching in she pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket. Not bothering to check the caller ID she answered, keeping quiet in an effort not to wake her brother.

"Hello?"

There was a rush of noise on the other end as a voice she recognized as her mothers babbled frantically on.

"Oka-san please calm down I can't understand you."

The noise quieted down and Ryoma could practically see her mother taking deep breaths on the other end.

-"Gomen, Ryo-chan. Your father just realized that your flight was supposed to land yesterday."-

Ryoma smirked; leave it to her father to remember something like that the next day.

"Don't worry; it's not like we expected Oyaji to remember."

-"Where are you now?"-

Ryoma paused. That was a good question. Just where were they exactly?

"A hotel."

-"…What hotel?"-

"… I don't know."

-"How can you not know?"-

Ryoma pouted.

"… I was sleeping."

-"You were sleeping?"-

"Hai."

There was silence on the other end; it seemed her mother really couldn't believe that.

-"I can believe that."-

Or not.

"What do you mean by that?"

Her others laughter made her pull the phone away from her ear to give it an incredulous look.

-"Ryo-chan, it's almost impossible to wake you up when you don't want to wake up."-

Ryoma pouted. She wasn't that bad… really.

-"Sweetie, what are the two of you planning to do now?"-

Oh great; more questions she couldn't answer. As she was starting to panic a hand came around and gently took the phone from her hand. Looking up she smiled sheepishly at her disgruntled brother. It looked like she was louder than she thought.

"Who is it, Chibisuke?"

"Mother; she wants to know what we're doing."

Ryoga nodded and put the phone to his ear.

"Mother?"

-"Oh, Ryoga-kun good; is everything alright?"-

"Yes mother everything's fine. Ryoma says that you want to know what we will be doing correct?"

-"Yes, you know school starts Monday right?"-

"THAT SOON?!"

-"… Yes Ryoga-kun the schools here start earlier."

Ryoga paused to take a moment to consider this.

"Oyaji gave most of our stuff away right?"

-"… Yes; so we wouldn't have to drag it all with us."-

"Then Ryoma and I will go shopping for clothes and such and will be home after school ends Monday."

-"Alright, but you'll need to buy yourself a new car and while the school says that there is no rule that states that girls must wear the girls uniform please make sure your sister buys some girls clothes."

"Right, we'll find the name of the store that sells the school uniforms and get both sets and I'll make sure she buys more than boy's clothes."

-"Good; you have the cards for your accounts right?"-

"Yes mother."

Between the two of them they had three bank accounts. They each had a personal account where they put the money they won in singles tournaments and earned off of odd jobs. And they also had a shared account where they put the money they won in doubles tournaments.

-"Alright well, then I suppose we will see you after school."-

"Hai."

After exchanging a few more words with his mother, Ryoga hung up the phone and turned to look down at his sister lying on the bed.

"Don't fall asleep."

"I won't."

Ryoga smirked and moved over to the nearest suitcase. As he searched for a pair of clothes Ryoga took the time to layout a plan for the next two days with his sister. It was Saturday right now, and they had to get this all done by Monday.

"You heard me say that we would be going shopping and then going home after school Monday right?"

"Yes."

Picking out a set of clothes Ryoga moved to sit on the bed next to his sister.

"Mom says we need to buy ourselves a new car since we sold both cars in the states. We also have to shop for new clothes since Oyaji gave most of our clothes away so we wouldn't have to drag them to Japan."

"Right so we will also have to get my school uniform while we are out right?"

"Yes… and mother says that you have to buy some girls clothes to."

Ryoma made a face at that. She hated girl's clothes, mostly because she wanted to be known for her tennis skills rather than how her clothes looked. She wanted to be taken seriously in the boy's league and wearing a skirt on the court was not the way to do it.

"…Fine. But I also want to get my hair cut."

Ryoga looked down at his sister, noting her waist length green black hair.

"Is it getting in the way during matches?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Fine, we can do that."

"We should also get some new tennis equipment."

"Right."

Ryoga smirked before throwing a blanket over his sister's head and rushing towards the bathroom.

"I call first shower."

"No fair, Aniki."

Ryoga simply laughed, leaving his sister to gather her clothes for the day and wait her turn.

--

By the time ten o'clock came around both siblings were showered and dressed. Ryoga stood before the window dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black wife beater with a grey jacket laid out on the bed beside him. His short green black hair looked slightly windblown and his golden eyes stared out at the morning sky from with in a mature face.

From behind him excited meows could be heard as Ryoma played with Karupin on the bed. Like Ryoga, Ryoma was dressed in street clothes. Unfortunately though they were not what she had chosen. When her brother had seen her pull out baggy clothes he had immediately taken them and grabbed another set of clothes telling her to change. The clothes he had given her were more fitting than her choices. But she didn't argue … much.

Now Ryoma sat on the bed dressed in a red and grey t-shirt that fitted to her body while still allowing free movement and a red and black checkered skirt over a pair of ripped black jeans. Her long green black hair was tied at the nape of her neck only allowing her bangs to frame her childlike face and wide cat like golden eyes.

"Ready to go?"

Ryoma nodded silently, giving Karupin an apologetic pat as she rose from the bed and moved to the door to grab her sneakers. Once they were both ready to leave Ryoma led the way out the door, closing it after making sure Karupin was still inside.

"Here."

Ryoma turned around and accepted her tennis bag from her brother. She hadn't even realized he had grabbed them. She gave Ryoga a questioning look; they were going shopping, weren't they? Ryoga grinned.

"Maybe we'll pass a street court with some good opponents."

Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to be shopping?"

Ryoga shrugged.

"WE have till Monday; we can take our time."

That was all he said as he walked out the now open elevator doors and over to the receptionists desk. When had they gotten in the elevator? Ryoma shook her head and took a seat in one of the chairs situated throughout the hotel lobby.

"_I wonder what he's doing."_

_--_

Twenty minutes later found the siblings walking into a car dealership.

"So you paid for our room for two days and then called a taxi?"

"Yup."

"Couldn't we have walked here from the hotel? The only reason it took us twenty minutes to get here is because we had to wait fifteen minutes for the taxi."

Ryoga chuckled nervously and edged away from his annoyed sister.

"What do you think of that black sports car?"

"…I know you're not trying to change the subject."

"heh, of course not but you know we really do need a car. …Unless you want Oyaji to drive us everywhere?"

Ryoga watched in amused understanding as his sister paled rapidly. Their father's idea of driving could give anyone nightmares for months. That was why as soon as he had been able, Ryoga had gotten his drivers license. And thankfully, their mother, Echizen Rinko, also understood the horror that was her husbands driving and had bought him a blue convertible. Ryoga and Ryoma had used it all the time, not willing to end their tennis careers so soon by driving with their father.

"…I think the black sports car looks good. Are you going to have it customized?"

Ryoga simply smirked at her and walked over to one of the employees. A quick whispered conversation later and they were both being ushered into a long hallway at the back of the display room. Looking at her brother Ryoma noticed that he was just as confused as she was. They came to a stop in front of a set of double doors at the end of the hall; there was no name plate on the door but there were two body guards on either side. Just before leaving them in the hall the employee that had brought them there turned and gave a slight bow.

"Atobe-sama wishes to see you now; Echizen-sama, Echizen-hime."

Both Ryoma and Ryoga froze; it wasn't the respect that froze them though; no it was the fact that only one person ever called Ryoma, hime. Turning to the double doors Ryoga took the initiative and pushed them open; walking in with his sister following behind him.

Silently he closed the doors and turned slowly back to face the desk situated across from the doors.

"Ore-sama sees that his dear 'siblings' have finally come to visit him."

The voice and the word were a shock to the two Echizen siblings but not as much as who sat in the chair that was now turning to face them.

"KEIGO?!"

A/N: Alright I hope everyone enjoyed this. I am planning to work some more on 'Emrys Academy of Magic' as I have some good ideas but I will get back to my other stories once I get their next chapters the way I want them. Please go to my profile and vote on the poll located there. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

"_Thoughts"_

"**English"**

_**Intercoms**_

-"2nd person in phone conversation"-

**A Samurai's Legacy- Chapter 3**

"KEIGO?!"

Both Ryoga and Atobe cringed at the angered shriek from the now irate female in the room.

"… Yes, Ryoma-hime?"

Ryoga; seeing the danger that his 'little brother' Atobe Keigo obviously did not, smoothly moved away from his now seething sister. He knew Keigo could probably survive their sisters' anger but he wanted to be out of the line of fire all the same. He still remembered when they had first met Keigo.

Two years older then Ryoma at 14, Atobe Keigo was their surrogate brother and had been their playmate since he had met them at the age of 7. At that time Keigo's parents had been too busy working to spend time with their son and had both been grateful when they had been told of Keigo's new friends. All four adults had encouraged their children to continue playing together and the three children could often be found out on the Echizen's tennis court.

That was how they all go their starts in doubles. All three of them had originally trained as singles players even at such a young age; but when Nanjiro had seen the three working together to improve their plays he had begun teaching them all doubles, stating that it was best to be well rounded. And though at first it had been a little odd the three had soon gotten the hang of it and started joining both singles and doubles tournaments.

What most of their opponents found frustrating about them was that they always switched partners. Sometimes it would be Keigo and Ryoma, other times Ryoma and Ryoga and sometimes even Ryoga and Keigo. None of their opponents knew what to prepare for if they didn't know which pair would be playing until just before the match.

That had unfortunately ended 4 years ago when the Atobe family had had to move back to Japan for business reasons. And while they had written to each other and called from time to time, recently they had been unable to get a hold of Keigo to tell him of their move. And there stemmed the reason for Ryoma's anger.

"Why. Haven't. You. Called. Us. Back?"

From his isolated corner of the room where he had retreated to stay out of the line of fire Ryoga watched his 'little brother' sweat; obviously finally realizing the danger he had gotten himself into.

"Well… you see… Ryoma-hime; Ore-sama-"

"And what is with that Ore-sama thing? Are you to conceited to call us now? I will tell you right now you will stop that Ore-sama stuff or so help me…"

Seeing Keigo opening his mouth to interrupt their sisters' tirade Ryoga quickly darted forward and knocked Keigo over the head before covering his mouth. Ryoga stood for a moment watching as Ryoma continued on unaware of his entrance before turning golden eyes onto Keigo.

"…Do you have a death wish? Let her continue her rant until she runs out of steam. …And really, Ore-sama?"

Keigo smiled sheepishly after removing his 'brothers' hand.

"Sorry; I guess that things have simply been going to my head. To much authority and responsibility I guess."

Ryoga shot Keigo a dry look before turning to look at the now panting Ryoma.

"…You done?"

"…Yeah. …You two didn't even listen to half of that, did you?

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Keigo chuckled and ushered the siblings into seats before his desk.

"Ore-sa… I guess I should start this little meeting off by apologizing for not calling you back; things have been really hectic since I came here. I am often expected to run some of my parents companies, of which this is one of them. On that note, Aunt Rinko (A/N: can anyone tell me the Japanese words for things like aunt, uncle, grandma etc.) got a hold of me when she first got here… by the way, what tool you so long?"

"Oyaji" (Ryoga)

"Baka Oyaji" (Ryoma)

"… Figures. Anyway Ore… I… have a welcome present for the two of you."

Ryoga and Ryoma stared at him as he picked up the phone on his desk and spoke quickly into it before rising and motioning the two to follow. Curious, the siblings made their way after their friend and surrogate brother as he made his way out the doors and down the hall. Stopping in front of a new set of doors Keigo turned to make sure they were still with him before smirking as he opened the door and motioned the two inside.

Both Ryoga and Ryoma gasped as they entered the room. The room itself was one used specifically for showcasing cars but this one was empty except for one car.

"This is our companies newest model, we haven't put it one the market as of yet. This one is a gift to you two… I felt this would be the best thing since I happen to remember Uncle Nanjiro's driving."

All three shuddered in remembrance before both Ryoga and Ryoma made their way over to the car with Keigo following behind. As they looked the car over Keigo began to explain.

"This model is modeled to be like a sports car so it isn't that different from your old car. However, this one is made as a four passenger rather than a two passenger. The front doors open the usual way, while the back doors can only be opened once the front have been opened, making it appear like a two passenger."

Ryoma moved forward and opened the front passenger door before reaching over and opening the back door.

"The interior is done in black leather and all seats have been fitted for the maximum comfort. All of the windows are made so that no one can see inside but anyone inside can see perfectly outside with no glare."

Keigo watched as Ryoga went around to the drivers side and got in while Ryoma took her seat beside him in the passenger seat.

"The car also has four wheel drive and is an all terrain vehicle. And there is plenty of trunk space for all of your equipment."

Keigo moved forward to lean against the roof and looked in on the siblings.

"Going back to the interior; there are cup holders in both the front and the back seats and there is also a surround sound system. The music system is made up of a radio, CD player and has an I-pod hook up."

Standing back up, Keigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before handing four things over to Ryoga.

"I have taken the liberty of getting you both a set of keys, as well as having Ryoga's license transferred over from America. One last thing I did was make sure that Ryoma was allowed a learners permit as well; though she may be young, I thought it safer for her to have it in case you couldn't pick her up or something and Uncle Nanjiro was forced to take her. Also, your travel record shows that you are capable and responsible enough for it. You have traveled all over the world for tournaments and other such events and have rarely gone with your parents."

Ryoma took the permit from her brother and looked it over.

"Aunt Rinko came with me and verified everything so we used the picture from your passport."

Ryoma nodded.

"So now that I have this; if Oyaji ever tries to take me somewhere, I can drive instead of him?"

Keigo nodded.

"Yes, though I would suggest getting Ryoga to teach you a few things rather than learning from Uncle Nanjiro as you drive. Also this is exactly like a regular permit so you will get your license in six months."

Ryoma nodded and passed the permit back for her brother to look at it. Ryoga looked it over before looking at Keigo.

"How did you manage this?"

Keigo smirked.

"A little bit of influence and a demonstration."

"Demonstration?"

"Yeah. You best be thankful for this, I had Uncle Nanjiro drive us all over. Seeing him drive into the parking lot like he was drunk when he was perfectly sober and doing a few turns steering with his feet was enough for them to give it over with little persuasion."

Both siblings smirked before Ryoma climbed out of the car and went around to sit on the hood of the dark blue car.

"Did he loose his license?"

Keigo shook his head.

"No, he was just warned to drive more carefully."

Ryoga groaned as he got out of the car.

"That's not going to do anything but make him put an effort into making his driving worse."

All three grinned before Ryoga moved around to stand beside his still sitting sister.

"Thank you for this Keigo, it's really appreciated."

Keigo waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I remember my first experience with Uncle Nanjiro's driving, and can therefore completely understand and sympathize with your plight."

Ryoma grinned and jumped off the car.

"At least you didn't have to experience it for long; we had to deal with it all our lives."

Keigo too grinned.

"Lucky me. Anyway, what are the two of you planning on doing today?"

Ryoga turned to look at Ryoma before turning to Keigo with a glint in his eyes. Ignoring the panic entering his sisters eyes he addressed Keigo.

"We are going shopping today; most of our clothing was given away so we have to buy all new things. Also, I need to get Ryoma's school uniform and she wants to get her hair cut."

Keigo frowned and turned to look at the now almost visibly panicking Ryoma.

"Ryoma… how short are you planning on cutting your hair?"

Ryoma looked down at the ground and refused to meet either of the boys eyes.

"Umm… I was planning on cutting it like aniki's."

Keigo grimaced and Ryoga stared.

"I thought you were just cutting off a few inches, not cutting all of it off."

Ryoma pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's getting really long and like I have said before, I don't want to be known because of what I look like. I want people to recognize my skills not my looks."

Keigo frowned and moved forward to take hold of the long mass of green-black hair.

"But Ryoma-hime, your hair is so beautiful at this length. And all you have to do is put it up in a bun or even a braid. There is nothing wrong with it."

Ryoga nodded.

"Had I known that you were planning to cut that much off of it I would have stopped you myself. And you know that both okaa-san and oyaji will have a fit if you cut it that short."

Ryoma looked between the two before nodding with a sigh. She was safe.

"Now, what was this about shopping?"

Or not.

----------

Half an hour later saw the three pulling into the parking lot of a nearby mall. She had argued, really she had, but under the combined force of her brothers she really stood no chance. It had been decided that Keigo would come along on their trip with them as he had more of a fashion sense than either of the two siblings. This simply spelled doom for Ryoma, as knowing Keigo, he would pick out the most expensive and feminine clothing he could find.

Honestly, you would think she was some sort of dress up doll the way Keigo, her mother and Keigo's mother Ryoko dressed her up. Maybe she should run while she still had the chance. Though looking at her brothers as they watched her out of the corners of their eyes, she doubted she would get very far.

As Ryoga pulled into a parking space he turned to look at his sister seated in the passenger seat.

"Now, here's the deal; you will allow Keigo to choose what he wants for you and you will try it on. Then, if you don't complain or argue with us you can go off by yourself and get what you want while we go to get your school uniform. And yes you will be getting the girls uniform."

Ryoma pouted before slowly nodding. It was better than nothing.

"Good, now everybody out."

Ryoma climbed out of the passenger seat and jumped as Keigo appeared in front of her with what she considered an unholy glint in his eyes. Seeing the returning panic in his little sisters eyes Keigo grinned and grabbed her hand in his before dragging her off with Ryoga following silently behind them.

------------

Inside the mall, Ryoma was trying her best not to hyperventilate in her panic as she watched Keigo directing the staff of an extremely up class clothing store around like he did this on a daily basis. …Which, thinking about it, he probably did. She was sitting in one of the few chairs in the place next to the ever growing pile of clothes. Ryoga stood silently beside her; silently thanking every god he had ever heard of that he was not his sister. She was the only girl in the family, both the Atobe and the Echizen families, and was therefore spoiled… especially when it came to clothing.

"Ryoma, come here and try these on."

Ryoma jumped and looked apprehensively at the pile of clothing beside her.

"Isn't this just a little much?"

Keigo looked at her with an incredulous look on her face until she sighed and moved back into the dressing room with the employees following behind her with the clothing. Ryoga shook his head before looking over at his brother.

"She's right you know. Isn't that just a bit much; I mean, she is a tennis player."

Keigo waved off his concerns.

"These are simply some party dresses and some pretty outfits for when she goes out. These aren't her tennis clothes or regular street clothes, I know better than that."

Ryoga nodded and looked up to watch his sister model the outfits so that they could choose what to get. There wasn't much he could do but wait; at least he had Keigo now, so that he didn't have to try to get her to try them on all by himself. …Then again, he had no sense of fashion when it came to things like these. Catching the pleading glance of his sister he chuckled and shook his head. She was on her own for this one.

-----------

An hour later Ryoma left the store on her own; fuming. Why on earth had she needed all those outfits? Most of them were for some sort of formal parties. She knew that the Atobe's put on some really fancy parties but weren't one or two dresses enough? Apparently not.

She had gotten lucky and since she hadn't complained (not where they could hear her anyway) she was allowed to go and find some clothes of her own; clothes that she could wear on a daily basis with out looking like a stuck up princess. She had made a break for it as soon as her brothers had said that was it; leaving them to buy the clothes and bring them out to the car before they went to get her school uniform and Ryoga's clothes. She hoped Keigo made Ryoga suffer the same modeling routine that she had had to.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Ryoma looked around once before spotting a map and moving over to take a look. She needed new shoes, street clothes, and sports clothes at the very least. Looking over the map she spotted a sports store not too far from where she was and left to make her way over toward it. On the way there she took the time to observe everything around her.

She noted where everything was and what stores seemed to be the ones she should look into. She also noted the way to the food court. They had agreed to meet out at the car when they were done but had also remembered to eat some time soon. She would go there after she went to the sports store.

Entering the store she took a quick look around, noting with satisfaction that the store carried girls clothes as well as boys and that there appeared to be things in her size (she was not short as her brother believed; simply vertically challenged) so she would have no problem finding what she needed. Deciding to get the shoes out of the way first she made her way to the back of the store where she began to look over the sneakers; she wasn't picky, she just didn't want them to hurt her feet during a match. Finally finding the pair she wanted she found her size and made her way over to the clothing area.

Stepping over to the clothes she sighed, all of the boys stuff looked too big for her and most of the girls stuff was made up of skirts and tank tops… not what she was looking for.

"Do you need any help?"

Ryoma jumped slightly and turned around to face the speaker.

-------------

Rayne: Hey, everyone; thanks for reading. I know it took a long time for me to update but I hope you thought it was worth it. I just want to say that while some things may not be very realistic, I tend to have a reason for everything I right. You will find out my reasoning's later in the story. Also, sorry to cut it off there but I thought that that would be a good place to stop, as I wanted to get something posted and the chapter was becoming really long.

Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed. R&R. I'll try to update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

"_Thoughts"_

"**English"**

_**Intercoms**_

-"2nd person in phone conversation"-

**A Samurai's Legacy- Chapter 4**

_Stepping over to the clothes she sighed, all of the boys stuff looked too big for her and most of the girls stuff was made up of skirts and tank tops… not what she was looking for._

"_Do you need any help?"_

_Ryoma jumped slightly and turned around to face the speaker._

_-----------_

Behind her was a tall brown haired boy with a kind, closed eyed smile. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a blue jacket over it. As she observed him, he smiled a little wider, his eyes opening just a bit.

"Sorry if I startled you; you looked a bit lost."

--------

Looking down at the small girl in front of him Fuji opened his eyes just a little bit. When he had seen her enter the store he hadn't thought much of her. It was only when he saw her looking through the shoes that she had caught his interest. He had noticed how she had skipped over all of the fashionable shoes and moved right on to looking at practical ones. He knew from having seen the girls' tennis team at school that most girls went for fashionable rather than practical.

Observing her a little more he once again was forced to reevaluate his opinion of her. She was dressed for comfort rather than fashion. It seemed that she didn't care what people thought of her. He continued to watch as she chose a pair of shoes and made her way over to the clothes, her long green-black hair swaying gently behind her. He watched as she turned and started as he finally got a clear look at her. She was petite and appeared to be fit; like a serious athlete. He watched as she stood for a moment with a rather confused look on her face before making up his mind and making his way over.

"Do you need any help?"

He watched as she jumped slightly and turned to face him; pinning him with her intense cat-like golden eyes. He smiled a little wider as he noticed her observing him.

"Sorry if I startled you; you looked a bit lost."

He watched as she nodded slightly.

"Yes, I am. …Oh, I'm sorry; I'm Echizen Ryoma."

So her name was Ryoma huh? Cute.

She held out her hand which he smiled and took in one of his own before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. When she blushed slightly his eyes opened fully and she met the piercing blue eyes normally hidden from view. She interested him. She was a puzzle that he wanted to solve; a person he wanted to get to know. And if he was one thing, it was determined.

------------

"And I am Fuji Shusuke. It's a pleasure to meet you…Ryoma-chan."

Ryoma blushed brighter than before at the form of address but didn't feel the need to protest… he wasn't doing any harm after all.

"It's nice to meet you too Fuji-san."

Fuji frowned slightly but let it slide for the time being. He would get to know her better before suggesting another form of address. …Though that wouldn't stop him from calling her Ryoma-chan. He released her hand with his usual smile, though his eyes stayed open and trained on her.

"So, do you need some help here Ryoma-chan?"

Ryoma looked back over the clothes before nodding.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to bother you."

Fuji shook his head and locked eyes with her again; gold staring into blue.

"It's no trouble at all; I asked if you needed help didn't I?"

Ryoma nodded again.

"I'm looking for new practice clothes, but I don't want to wear a skirt or a tank top."

Fuji looked over her, watching as a light blush stained her cheeks.

"What sport do you play?"

Ryoma looked up with a slight smile, as she forced her blush away. What was wrong with her?

"Tennis."

Fuji's smile seemed to widen as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Really? So do I. How long have you been playing?"

Ryoma looked down slightly in thought.

"…As long as I can remember really. I was brought up with it."

Fuji nodded before turning to observe the girl a little more.

"So, what is it you are looking for specifically?"

Ryoma frowned.

"Well, I usually wear a baggy t-shirt and a pair of baggy cargo shorts."

Fuji frowned.

"Now that won't do…you would think you would want to wear some of these outfits."

Fuji watched, silently amused as Ryoma made a face.

"I don't want to be known because of what I'm wearing; I want to be known for my skills as a player."

Fuji smiled. This girl was becoming more interesting by the minute.

"Not many girls your age think like that."

Ryoma nodded.

"I know; but I've spent all my life playing in the boys' league. The girls just aren't competitive enough."

Fuji nodded as he began looking through the rack in front of him. He hadn't heard of a girl playing in the boys' league. Even in the grade school level as she appeared to be around twelve or so.

"Are you new here? I'm sure I would have heard of a girl playing in the boys' league. Most of the girls prefer to cheer rather than play."

Ryoma nodded again.

"Yes, I just moved here from America."

Fuji paused slightly before continuing his search.

"Is that so; what school are you planning on going to?"

"My father signed me up at Seigaku; my brother is going to be the assistant tennis coach there."

Fuji turned to look at the girl surprised.

"Really? Then I guess that we will get time to get to know each other; I am a third year at Seigaku, and am also a regular member of the tennis club."

Ryoma paused and tilted her head back to meet his still open eyes. After a moment she smiled.

"Then I guess we will be seeing more of each other; Fuji-sempai."

Fuji smiled; that would have to do.

"It would seem so. For now though, how about you go try these things on."

Ryoma looked at the clothes he had handed her before turning and making her way towards the changing room. As she walked away, Fuji turned back to the clothes and continued to look through them as he thought. It was rare to find a girl at that age who was serious about a sport. Most of them preferred to cheer for the boys teams. Also she genuinely cared about what people thought about her skills and seemed to care very little about how she looked. She was an enigma he just couldn't resist solving.

Besides; he pulled a few more things from the rack; she was just too cute in his opinion. The way she had looked so confused before, had some how compelled him to go over to ask if she needed help. He would solve this enigma; he decided; and he would enjoy doing it.

"Is this really alright?"

Pulled from his thoughts Fuji turned around and smiled as he took in the form of the girl in front of him. She was wearing a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a red and white t-shirt, lose enough not to get in the way of her movements but tight enough that no one could mistake her for a boy. Fuji smiled at the girl and moved over to take her hands away from where they were busily trying to stretch her shirt out. He chuckled as she blushed; oh yes, he would definitely have fun with this; she was just too cute like that.

"It's fine; and this way, no one can mistake you for a boy."

"What's wrong with that?"

Ryoma grumbled as she made her way back toward the changing rooms. Fuji looked up and smiled mischievously as his blue eye watched her sulking form make her way into the changing room.

"You look to good to hide behind those baggy clothes."

He chuckled as his comment caused her to blush and move quickly into the dressing room. She really was quite pretty, and he was sure that she would become even prettier as she got older, it wouldn't do for her to hide herself behind those baggy clothes. …Hmm, maybe he should bring his sister into this. A tap on the arm brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down into the intense golden eyes of his small companion.

"Here, I thought these would be good as well."

He handed her the small bundle of clothes he had gathered and watched as she nodded her thanks and made her way to the counter. After a moment of thought, he shrugged and followed her up to the counter where he watched as she paid for her clothes and waited for her bags. He smiled as she turned around and motioned her out of the store.

Once outside, he turned to look at the quiet girl.

"What else do you need to get while you're here?"

Ryoma gave him a questioning look before tilting her head to the side in thought. Fuji smiled; she looked so much like a kitten like that.

"Just everyday clothes I think; my brothers are getting my school uniform so all I need to do is get my everyday clothes and something to eat."

Fuji frowned in thought before gently taking her bags from her and grasping her hand, leading her through the mall.

"Then we'll get something to eat first; then we can go get you some new clothes."

Ryoma looked at him incredulously as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

"We?"

Fuji looked back at her and smiled; his still open blue eyes showing that she would not be able to talk him out of it.

"Yes we. You were lost in a sports store; how are you going to make it in one of the larger stores. Besides, as your sempai, I feel it is my duty to make sure you get clothing that suits you."

Ryoma stared at the boy dragging her through the mall. What did he mean by 'suited her'? Well; it's not like she really minded; it was nice to have some company. Don't get her wrong she loved her brothers, but what with being home schooled and traveling all over the place for tournaments and such, she had never really had the chance to make any friends. Or at least, none relatively close to her age.

Coming to a stop in the food court, the two took a look around before Fuji spotted a burger joint.

"Ryoma-chan, there is a burger joint over there if you want that."

His suggestion was met with an excited nod and an insistent tug on his arm.

"I can't wait; I haven't eaten since the plane food last night. And I'm not even sure if that was really edible."

Fuji smiled. Airplane food was not really considered to be a five star meal. Then he frowned.

"You haven't eaten since last night?"

"Yeah, we were in a bit of a hurry this morning and didn't actually stop for breakfast."

Fuji frowned again.

"What time did your flight get in?"

Ryoma flushed slightly as they got in line.

"Umm; I'm not really sure. I fell asleep before we landed and woke up this morning in a hotel room. My guess is my brother carried me off. All I know is that it was really late."

Fuji shook his head as both ordered their meals; Fuji adding extra food for the small girl. Taking their food over to an open table the two sat down across from each other and began their meals. A few minutes into their meal, Fuji looked up at the petite female and smiled.

"So you've said that you've played tennis all of your life; do you play singles or doubles?"

It was good to have some common ground. Ryoma looked up and picked up her drink.

"Both actually. I was originally a singles player but my father got my brothers and I started in doubles together."

Fuji smiled. She was well rounded.

"How old are your brothers?"

"My oldest brother is 16, my other brother is 14, and I'm 12; so we are all two years apart."

Fuji frowned slightly.

"You said that your brother was going to be the assistant coach at Seigaku."

Ryoma smiled.

"My oldest brother has already graduated high school; so he is going to be the assistant coach. My other brother is in his third year of middle school."

Fuji nodded as he moved some of the extra food over onto her tray. Ryoma looked at the food before smiling in thanks and continuing to eat. She really was hungry.

"What about your parents? You said your brother had to carry you off the plane and that you woke up in a hotel room; where are your parents?"

Ryoma smirked.

"My father is a retired tennis player and my mother; who is also a retired tennis player; is an attorney at law. My father was supposed to pick us up last night but apparently forgot that our flight was getting in. So my guess is that we caught a cab and my brother found us a hotel."

Fuji stared.

"And you didn't find that odd?"

Ryoma shook her head as she finished off the last of her drink.

"No Oyaji's forgetful; and my brother and I have traveled all over for tournaments by ourselves over the years; so me waking up in a hotel room with no memory of getting there isn't too odd. …I'm a heavy sleeper."

Fuji chuckled.

"I can tell."

Blushing, Ryoma stood and threw out her garbage with Fuji following behind her.  
As they made their way out of the food court, Ryoma turned to Fuji with a questioning look.

"I've told you about my family but you've told me nothing about yours."

Fuji chuckled at the look on her face.

"I guess your right. Well I'm 14 years old and have younger brother who is 13 and a second year at St. Rudolph and an older sister who is 24-years-old. My mother is a home maker and my father is business man."

Ryoma smiled.

"You sound like you have a very good relationship with them."

"Hmm, what makes you say that?"

Ryoma smiled as Fuji grabbed her hand again and pulled her toward a clothing store.

"You just sounded happy when you were talking about them."

Fuji nodded slightly.

"My brother and I aren't on very good terms right now; though I wish we were."

Ryoma looked up and quickly decided not to ask. It looked like it was bothering him deeply. If he wanted to talk about it he would. Ryoma took the chance to look around. They were standing in a large and well stocked clothing store. She smiled as she noticed the boys section and began to make her way over.

Noticing the direction of her gaze, Fuji broke off his thoughts, grabbed her hand again and dragged her across the store to the girls section. Turning to face him Ryoma scowled.

"What did you do that for Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji simply smiled. He wondered if she knew her scowl looked more like a pout. …Oh well, he wouldn't be the one to tell her that.

"I told you that I would help you get something that suited you; and boys clothes definitely don't suit you. You're to pretty for that."

Ryoma blushed again. Was he making a game of this, seeing how many times he could get her to blush and how many different shades of red?

"But as I've said before; I want to be known for my skills in tennis not my looks."

Fuji nodded and turned to look at her again, his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Don't you think that it would be harder; more of a challenge; if you dressed as a girl. What if you could play in heels, your balance would be perfect. Also, this gives you an incentive to try harder and do your best."

Ryoma stared at him as he pulled her into the racks of clothes. Would it really make that much of a difference? It was true that she was sometimes mistaken for a very pretty boy, but she had never really cared about her looks before; so why was he making such a big deal out of it?

Coming to a stop in front of a rack of jeans Fuji pulled the girl up beside him.

"You can still wear jeans you know; you don't have to wear just skirts."

Ryoma nodded and began looking through the rack as Fuji moved off to find some shirts he thought would suit her. As she watched him move away out of the corner of her eye Ryoma sighed. Why was it that she was listening to him, when her own brothers had tried the same thing time and time again? It could be because he made some good points but she wasn't sure. Pulling out a few pairs of jeans she moved on to the shorts.

She wasn't sure why she was listening to him but she did know that she enjoyed his company. She could tell from observing him that he could be sadistic if he wanted to be; as shown through his continuous efforts to get her to blush. She could also tell that he was very protective and perhaps… territorial might be the word she was looking for. Her analytical skills were the most polished of her families and she could tell from the way he spoke of his brother that something had happened that he had wanted to change but couldn't.

She pulled down the last of the clothes she wanted and made her way over to where she could see the third year looking through some ankle length skirts. She really didn't mind this, she decided. And while she had a feeling that he was trying to find what made her tick, she would let this little… friendship continue; she quite enjoyed his company anyway. Coming up beside him Ryoma smiled.

"Are you done turning me into a giant dress up doll?"

That was another thing. It frustrated her to no end when her brothers did it; but she could hardly care less when Fuji did it. Maybe it was because he gave her some choice?

"Almost; your not going to walk around in these barefoot are you?"

Ryoma frowned as he led her towards the shoe section.

"I have my sneakers."

"Yes, but you practice in those; and sneakers don't really look good with skirts."

Ryoma sighed but nodded her head; resigned to her fate. Fuji chuckled and led the girl into the isles of shoes. Once inside he allowed her to wander off; looking at all of the different shoes before taking a look around, himself. She would get practical things; but he would find fashionable things for her.

Not long after they had separated, they met again back where they had started. Looking over her choices Fuji chuckled. He had been right; she had chosen practical shoes, though they weren't actually that bad.

"Are we done now? I now have a ton of clothes and more shoes than I've ever had or wanted in my life."

Fuji laughed.

"Yes, we're done. Let's go pay for these and then we can leave. Is there anything else you need to buy while we're here?"

Ryoma shook her head.

"Not that I can think of. And if I've missed anything I'm sure my brothers will have gotten it."

Fuji nodded and watched as she swiftly paid for the items before helping her gather her bags. Leaving the store Fuji allowed Ryoma to lead as they made their way out of the mall and into the parking lot. After walking for a bit they came to a stop next to a car where Ryoma set her bags on the ground; pulled a set of keys from her pocket and opened the trunk. After opening the trunk she simply stared. She felt more than saw Fuji-sempai come up behind her but she really didn't care.

"Note to self: never allow annoying older brothers to buy clothing for me. I know that there weren't so many originally."

Inside the trunk were numerous bags filled to the brim from the high-class clothing store her brothers had forced her into earlier. Shaking her head and ignoring the chuckles from the boy behind her she began to move all of the new bags into the trunk. Once all of the bags had been put inside Fuji reached up and closed the trunk, watching as the petite girl jumped up to sit on the lid of the trunk.

"…Thank you for helping me and for keeping me company."

Fuji chuckled. She really was just too cute.

"Your welcome; I had fun with it."

"I could see that."

Both startled slightly as a car beeped from behind them. Looking around their gazes came to rest on a red car with a young woman who Ryoma thought looked a lot like Fuji looking out the window.

"Shusuke; are you ready to go?"

Fuji smiled.

"In a minute nee-san."

Well that confirmed it. Fuji turned his attention back onto Ryoma; his blue eyes intense.

"I will see you Monday then?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Hai; see you Monday Fuji-sempai… and thank you again."

Fuji smiled and made his way over to the passenger side of his sisters' car looking over at the girl one last time.

"I would really like it if you called me Shusuke; Ryoma-chan."

The blush that came up on the girls face rivaled all of those he had managed to gain from her all afternoon. Chuckling slightly, Fuji climbed into his sisters' car and left with one final wave.

Sitting on the lid of the trunk Ryoma shook her head. What was it about him that made her so flustered all the time? Well, whatever it was; she didn't think it was altogether too bad.

"Chibisuke."

Snapping her head up she grinned at the bag laden Ryoga with a smirking Keigo not far behind.

"Have fun playing dress up?"

Ryoga simply growled.

-----------

Sitting in his sisters' car, Fuji stared out the window with a thoughtful expression on his normally smiling face. Worried, his sister looked toward him briefly.

"Is everything alright, Shusuke? You're spacing out."

Fuji turned to face his sister and smiled, his eyes fully open and focused.

"Everything's fine, Yumiko-nee. I've just found something of interest that's all."

Yumiko glanced at him again.

"Alright, if your sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Fuji chuckled. This school year was bound to be interesting.

-----------

Next chapter: The new school year begins.

A/N: Well, another chapter done. I hope it was good enough and I'm sorry it's taking so long to get to Seigaku but as I have said before I always have a reason. We will get to Seigaku next chapter. Anyway a big thanks to Mandy-san and DemonGirl13 for all their help with the translations; they will be used next chapter. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

A/N: Here's the next chapter; hope you like it.

"_Thoughts"_

"**English"**

_**Intercoms**_

-"2nd person in phone conversation"-

**A Samurai's Legacy- Chapter 5**

_Sitting in his sisters' car, Fuji stared out the window with a thoughtful expression on his normally smiling face. Worried, his sister looked toward him briefly._

"_Is everything alright, Shusuke? You're spacing out."_

_Fuji turned to face his sister and smiled, his eyes fully open and focused._

"_Everything's fine, Yumiko-nee. I've just found something of interest that's all."_

_Yumiko glanced at him again._

"_Alright, if your sure."_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

_Fuji chuckled. This school year was bound to be interesting._

* * *

Monday came quickly for the siblings, with Sunday spent getting anything that they might have missed while with Keigo and catching up on lost sleep. As it was; even though they had slept a good portion of the day before… Ryoma still refused to wake. Early that morning saw Ryoga standing above his younger sisters' bed; trying to shake her awake enough to get dressed at the very least.

"Chibisuke; Chibisuke you have to wake up. We still have to find the school. …Ryoma!"

Ryoma stirred; recognizing the tone her brother had used at the end of his sentence, even half asleep. He was getting frustrated.

"I'm up alright?"

Ryoga shook his head and handed his sister her school uniform while pushing her towards the bathroom.

"No it's not alright; go get dressed; we still have to find the school and pack everything back into the car."

Ryoma simply nodded sleepily and made her way into the bathroom to get changed. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Ryoga made his way over to the bags of clothing and began to search through them for what he would wear that day. Finding something, he placed it on his bed and out of curiosity, turned to his sisters' things.

As he looked his eyes became wider and wider.

"What are you doing?"

Ryoga turned around to stare at his sister in shock.

"…There are skirts in here."

Ryoma gave him a bland stare.

"…Well thanks for stating the obvious."

Ryoga glared.

"You never wear anything anywhere near girlish."

Ryoma sighed; trying unsuccessfully to hide the blush that had come unbidden to her face.

"I met someone at the mall yesterday. They go to Seigaku as well and felt it was their duty as a sempai to make sure I got things that 'suited me'. I don't know how he talked me into it but he did."

Ryoga nodded, still dumbfounded and made his way into the bathroom to change.

"_Well at least she made a friend. …Wait a second…HE?!?!"_

* * *

A while later found the siblings stuffing the last of their things into the car with Ryoga trying to bug information out of his sister with little success. Heading back inside, Ryoga gave a look at the clock and sighed. Handing the room key to Ryoma he turned and made his way over to the reception desk, calling over his shoulder.

"Go grab Karupin and make sure we haven't forgotten anything in the room before meeting me in the car. I'll check us out."

Ryoma nodded and headed for the elevator. Once in the room Ryoma made her way carefully around the room. Knowing her brother, he had forgotten something. Sure enough, she found his cell phone and keys sitting on the table in the room. Sighing, Ryoma grabbed the items and rolling her eyes, bent to pick up the meowing Karupin. Doing one last sweep of the room Ryoma closed the door and made her way back to the lobby.

Entering the lobby, Ryoma walked up behind her brother and gave him a good whack over the head before handing him his missing items. Taking them with a sheepish grin the two made their way back to the car. Sliding into the passenger seat, Ryoma yawned.

"We have around an hour before school starts and according to the directions I found, we should make it there with half an hour to spare so that you can get your schedule and we can find Ryuzaki-obaa-san."

Ryoma nodded and leaned back into the seat with Karupin in her lap as Ryoga pulled out of the hotels parking lot and into the street. It wasn't long before she had nodded off in her seat, with her head resting against the window. Looking over at her Ryoga shook his head. He knew that she normally fell asleep while they were traveling but he was hoping that she would be able to stay awake for the trip to school. Then again, she was never really able to wake up fully unless she had her coffee. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to have any for the past couple of days but he knew she would never be able to sit through her classes if she didn't have any today.

She had started drinking coffee a couple of years before when she had tried his during a tennis tournament the two of them had been a part of in France. He didn't expect it to turn into an addiction…really. Shaking his head, he settled himself in for the drive, knowing he would have to stop and get coffee and food soon but content to allow his sister to sleep for a bit longer.

* * *

Arriving at the school; Ryoga turned to look at his sister. He sighed as he spotted her still asleep in the seat with her head resting against the window beside her. Shaking his head Ryoga climbed out of the car. Turning to go wake his sister he stilled as he heard someone calling his name.

"Ryoga-kun."

Turning around, Ryoga smirked slightly at who he saw. Walking towards him clad in a pink track suit with her long brown hair tied up in a pony tail, was his 'grandmother' and his fathers old coach; Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-obaa-san."

Ryuzaki nodded as she came to stand in front of her grandson.

"I had expected you to come and see me days ago."

Ryoga shook his head and looked at the woman who had trained his father and taught them from time to time.

"We had a tournament that we had to finish before we could come here. But we had to put off our flight because Oyaji needed us to do some of the things he forgot to do. We just got in Friday night."

Ryuzaki shook her head.

"I knew your father could be a pain but really. Any later and you wouldn't have made it in time for the new school year."

Ryoga nodded.

"Yeah we know. We thought that there was another week or so before school started. We also didn't know our way to the house so we had to stay at a hotel for the weekend."

Ryuzaki nodded.

"I know where your house is so I'll go with the two of you and show you where it is. I want to speak to your father anyway."

Ryoga nodded again and once again began to make his way over to his sisters' side of the car.

"Do you know where we are supposed to go to get Ryoma's schedule and books?"

Ryuzaki opened the drivers' door and reached in to grab the items inside.

"I went and got them earlier; they're in my office."

"Thanks; not sure if I can get her awake enough to walk again. At least not until she can have her coffee. I was able to get her awake enough to dress and leave but some how I doubt she saw what she was putting on."

Ryuzaki looked at her granddaughter as her brother pulled her sleeping form out of the car and settled her on his hip. He was probably right; the tomboyish girl would have put up one hell of a fight if she had seen what her school uniform actually looked like. Reaching in to grab the two cups of coffee from the car Ryuzaki looked up as she heard the car door slam shut.

"Is this everything you are going to need today?"

Ryoga looked over before giving a low whistle. Ryuzaki looked down as a brown and white fluffy blur jumped out of the car and onto the ground where it wound its way through her legs, purring affectionately.

"You had Karupin with you as well?"

Ryoga shot her an amused look.

"Do you really think Ryoma would leave her precious cat behind for the amount of time the tournament was supposed to take?"

Ryuzaki shook her head as she began to lead the teen and his burden to her office after allowing the cat to climb up onto her shoulders. Karupin had been a birthday present from her Aunt Ryoko and they had been nearly inseparable since. Looking back to make sure Ryoga was still with her she smiled slightly. Ryoga walked behind her; effortlessly holding his sleeping sister. It was a familiar position to see them in, and one that brought back some memories.

Since he was young, Ryoga had been particularly over protective of his sister. She had always been small for her age and that made Ryoga feel a need to protect her all the time. The lack of friends their own age might have also been a factor in Ryoga's over protective streak but even so; since they had been young they were inseparable. They had trained together and learned together; Ryoga often teaching Ryoma things well above her level. When they had been old enough to join tournaments they had done so together, and if one was too young to join a certain division, the other was always there to cheer them on. Neither of the two ever missed an event of the other.

She hadn't really been surprised when they had become a doubles pair; it was to be expected with their history. They knew each other better than anyone and because of this, had a very good relationship with each other; both on and off the courts. She could remember when she had been in America to see them in a doubles tournament around three years ago. She had been waiting for the two of them when she had seen Ryoga step out of a cab.

She had watched, confused as he paid the driver and pulled two tennis bags; one she recognized as Ryoma's; out of the back seat and stood up. Confused and concerned about the whereabouts of the youngest of the two she had begun to move forward when she had seen Ryoga move around to the other side of the car and open the door. He had bent down slightly and after a few minutes, had come up with a sleeping Ryoma situated on his hip just as he had her now.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she turned one last corner and opened one of the many doors lining the hall. Stepping out of the way she allowed Ryoga to enter before she followed behind and shut the door. Walking over to her desk Ryuzaki set down the coffee's and placed the bags she had carried on the floor, before taking a seat and pulling Karupin down into her lap. She gestured to one of the two seats before her desk and watched as Ryoga gently placed his sister on one of the chairs before he leaned down and started to shake her awake.

"Chibisuke; it's time to wake up. I got coffee, and Ryuzaki-obaa-san is here."

They both watched as Ryoma groaned slightly before she finally forced her eyes open just enough to see her brother and grandmother. Standing, Ryoga grabbed the cups of coffee and passed one to his waking sister before taking the seat beside her. Ryoma stretched lightly; being careful of the coffee in her hand; before sitting up straighter in her chair and turning to face her grandmother with bleary golden eyes and a tired smirk.

"It's good to see you again, obaa-san."

Ryuzaki smiled and nodded at the small girl.

"It's good to see you to Ryoma-chan. I hear that your father sent you all over the States, doing what he forgot to."

Ryoma took a sip of her coffee before looking up with a glare.

"I don't think he forgot; he was just too lazy to do it himself."

Ryuzaki laughed.

"You're probably right. Anyway, I'm glad the two of you have finally made it here. I took the liberty of getting your schedule and books from the office and since we agreed when we spoke over the phone, you have already been signed up for the tennis club."

Ryoma nodded and stood to accept the papers Ryuzaki passed to her.

"Today is really just an introduction to things. Everyone has homeroom first where the teachers will address anything that needs to be addressed, before you head off to the rest of your classes. Classes for the day have been shortened since the last hour of school today is for people to choose what clubs they want to be in and sign up for them. Once school officially ends, the clubs will all have their first official meetings."

Ryoma nodded as she continued to drink her coffee; feeling more awake then before.

"The papers you have now have your locker information and your class schedule as well as a map of the school. I took the time to circle some important places on your map that aren't already labeled; my office and all of your classes have been circled so you should have no problem finding them."

Ryoma nodded again as she read over her schedule; feeling her brother reading over her shoulder.

"So then I would go to my homeroom first before going to Advanced Chemistry. After that my classes are Advanced History, Advanced Algebra and Gym. After Gym I have lunch and then I have Art and Advanced English."

Ryoga nodded and looked at the schedule one last time before sitting back in his chair.

"Well, at least you won't be that bored. And is there a reason you decided on a gym class and an art class? Not that I think it's a bad idea or anything; just curious."

Ryoma shrugged.

"I had to take some kind of art course and preferred art to band or something else like that. And I read that the gym class is really like a sort of free period. In other words you can do any sports related activity; and since I have tennis practice in the morning and afternoon, I figured I'd do our usual training routine during that time."

Ryoga nodded at that idea. It made sense; the two of them had their own training routine that they had followed and adjusted for years. It consisted of weight lifting and endurance training. They would also work on their hand eye coordination and reaction time with ball machines. She would do some of that in tennis practice; but it still wouldn't do for her to slack off. It wouldn't do for either of them to slack off…he would have to join her.

"So now you know where your classes are; the first bell will ring in ten minutes and after that you have five minutes to get to class. Here are your books which you won't need today and you already have your locker number and combination on your schedule."

Ryoma nodded and stood; taking her brothers cup she threw both out and picked up her school bag from the floor.

"Can Karupin stay in here today, obaa-san?"

Ryuzaki nodded. Ryoga stood with a groan and grabbed her school books off the desk.

"Grab our tennis bags, Chibi; we'll keep them both in your locker."

Ryoma nodded and grabbed the other two bags before waving to her grandmother and heading out the door with her brother behind her.

* * *

Once in the hall the siblings made their way towards the nearest staircase and began to ascend to the third floor.

"Are you going to be alright today?"

Ryoma looked up at her brother as they walked. Ignoring the other people around them.

"I think so. It's just odd I guess. I've never been to school before; we've always been home schooled…together."

Ryoga nodded and reached out to ruffle his sisters' waist length hair.

"Yeah, but you need friends your own age and this will be good for you."

Ryoma shrugged as they came up in front of her locker.

"I guess."

As Ryoma began to put her combination in she glanced at her brother.

"Are you planning to start college now?"

Ryoga shrugged as he put her books in her locker.

"I'm not sure really. Maybe when things finally settle down but I really don't know what I would want to do anyway. …But don't worry; if I do decide to go to college, it would be close by so I could live at home."

Ryoma nodded; set their tennis bags into her locker and shut the door just as the first bell rang. Looking at the students now crowding the halls she looked at her brother one last time. Ryoga smirked as he ruffled her hair again.

"Good luck then; Chibisuke. Try to make some friends would you."

Ryoma nodded as she watched her brother dig through his pockets for a moment before he handed her some money.

"Here's some lunch money; I'll meet you either in obaa-san's office or at the tennis courts alright?"

She nodded before she waved and made her way to her home room.

* * *

Standing in front of the door to her home room Ryoma sighed. It was now or never; and though she wished she could chose never; she reached out a steady hand and quietly opened the door to her new class.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about this. I know I said that she would be actually going to school and meeting people this chapter but it ended up differently. This is the chapter I needed to lead up to the next chapter where she will go through her first school day and club meeting. So the next chapter should be really long.

All of my classes have started up again so I'm not sure when I will update next though I will do my best to make it soon. Review and R&R some of my other stories as well. Thanks.


	6. Authors Note

A/N: Alright; if you have read any of my other stories, I will say this now; there is a different Authors Note for each one, so please read them all.

Alright so I am not really sure when the next chapter will be out. I am having some trouble with this next chapter. I will say this though; IT IS NOT ABANDONED! I will not abandon this story.

I am a high school senior taking high school and college courses and making trips to make sure I am enrolled in my new college for the summer semester so I am very busy. But my college courses will end in April so I should be able to update a bit more often then. And I graduate in June and don't start at college until July so except for the times where I am moving into my new dorm, I will try to get some updates out.

**Important: **There is a poll on my profile page that I need people to vote on. The poll is to choose the pairings for my OC Hailey and Wufei in my story 'Stand Together.' I know not a lot of people seem to like this story but I am enjoying writing it. So please vote?

**Also** on my profile page are a number of challenges; sorry if they seem rather open ended but my guidelines aren't very strict all I really want to see is what is stated and that it is rather well written and developed. Please email me if you take any of these up.


End file.
